


You Belong to Me

by Dootisart



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dootisart/pseuds/Dootisart
Summary: Ryou has had enough and Bakura doesn’t care...
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Thief King Bakura, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Tendershipping - Relationship, gemshipping - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	You Belong to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in ages... so I hope its an okay read :)

When Ryou thought of Bakura, he filled with anxiety- like he was drowning in fear curated within his own mind. Ryou wanted nothing more than to rid the Thief King from his life, however things could never be so easy when dealing with a leach such as a Bakura. While he never thought his life would end this way, he couldn't help but stutter a response- just to see the look on Bakuras face.

“If you’re gonna kill me, then just get it over with. Stop making empty threats to which you cant follow through.”

Ryou smiled and gazed into his assailants eyes- he got the reaction he wanted; it seemed. Bakura wore a heavy expression, one filled annoyance and disbelief.

“Get up landlord and stop spewing such nonsense; you cant actually be serious.” The knife at Ryous throat slightly receded in pressure. “Your pathetic.”

All Ryou could do was laugh- he must’ve come across as maniacal- because even the great Thief King stumbled away from his sudden outburst. Was Bakura serious? He couldn't tell. He just couldn't. He thought he somewhat knew the personality of his yami but perhaps he wasn't as sure as he once thought.

After all, Bakura was the one to start this argument in the first place. Because of course he was the one to start it. _Landlord this, Landlord that_. It was bullshit. It wasn’t his responsibility to cater to the spirits every need and want. He had enough.

_“You belong to me.”_

When his yami recited those words, Ryou had lost it. He wasn't anyones- he was his own person. Thats how the fight has begun- with lots of yelling and shouting in between. He hadn't even remembered when Bakura had grabbed the knife. Only that he was pushed against his kitchen bench with a knife pressed to his throat.

It was sharp, and it made his throat drip just the tiniest amount of blood onto his kitchen floor from the pressure. Ryou had enough. And thats why he just didn't care what happened anymore. Why would he want anymore stress in his pitiful life when he could just simply stop caring.

“Your the one who’s pathetic Bakura; why even bother with the threats if you aren't going to follow through?” Ryou shoved Bakura. “I belong to no one, least of all you.”

An unsettling laugh erupted from Bakura, followed by a melancholy sigh. Bakura shook his head in disbelief, as if he had no care as too what Ryou was saying. He grasped Ryou by his chin and brought it closer to his face, close enough that Ryou could feel his hot breath whispering against his lips.

“Thats where you’re wrong landlord. You have always belonged to me.”

Bakura pressed his lips to Ryous.

Ryou was frozen in place, shook to the very core of his being. He made no move to push Bakura away, or escape.

All he could think was that maybe Bakura was right.

And that thought frightened him more than his yami ever had.


End file.
